1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key-input voice assistant apparatus capable of effecting a voice guide for key input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a key-input voice assistant apparatus that has a function to announce the content of execution vocally the moment a key input is made. If an operator depresses a “START” key of this apparatus, for example, “START” is announced, and at the same time, “START” is executed. In the case of this apparatus, the operator can easily recognize the content of execution of the depressed key. However, the operator cannot know in advance whether or not the input suits his/her intention.
Also known is a key-input voice assistant apparatus in the which there is a time lag between a voice guide and the execution of input, depending on the difference between the positions of a plurality of key contacts or the variation in the depth of the operator's depression of the key. According to this apparatus, no input can be executed if the operator ceases to depress the key at a contact position for voice guide. Accordingly, the operator can learn in advance the content that is executed by key input. In the case where the operator depresses the key of this apparatus to a contact position for the execution of input without stopping the key depression at the contact position for voice guide, however, input is inevitably executed even if the key is not the one that suits the operator's intention.
The operator sometimes feels the voice guides of the key-input voice assistant apparatus to be troublesome when he/she executes key input. However, the voice guides of the key-input voice assistant apparatus can be very effective if the operator has weak sight, for example.